Jack
by inu452isa
Summary: Eva über ihren geliebten Bruder Jack oneshootdie Idee hatte ich schon länger im Kopf und musste sie einfach aufschreiben. Sagt mir was ihr denkt!


Autor: Inu  
E-Mail Adresse: inuisaweb.de  
Titel: Jack.  
Rating: PG-13  
Teil x von x Teilen: Teil 1 von 1 Teil  
Spoiler: 1. Staffel  
Inhalt: Eva denkt über den Tod ihres Bruders nach.  
Hauptcharakter(e), Paar(e): Jack, Eva, Lydecker und die anderen X5  
Disclaimer: Wenn mir Dark Angel gehören würde, wäre ich doch reich, oder?  
Verlockend. Stimmt aber leider nicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack.  
Mein geliebter Bruder.  
Mein Zwilling.  
Du bist mein zweites Ich.

Ich vermisse dich.

Dein Tod kam nicht überraschend.  
Wir beide wussten es.  
Das der Tag kommen würde.

Der Tag, an dem du letzten Endes versagen würdest.  
Endgültig.

Ich wünsche mir, dass wir noch Zeit hätten.

Doch das ist nur ein Wunschdenken.  
Du bist tot.  
Ich lebe.

Mein Körper lebt.  
Mein Verstand lebt.

Doch mein Herz und meine Seele sind mit dir gestorben.

Wir waren Zwillinge. Wir waren keine eineiigen Zwillinge.  
Von Außen. Vom Aussehen her.  
Doch innerlich waren wir eins.

Du weißt, wie schwer es mir immer fiel. Dass du anders warst. Anders als wir.

Das deine Reflexe nicht so gut waren wie unsere.  
Das du langsamer warst als wir.  
Du konntest nicht mit uns mithalten. Unsere Kondition ist besser. Wir sind besser als du.

Wir sind perfekt gewesen.

Du warst eine Fehlkonstruktion. So haben dich die Wärter genannt.  
Max hat es mir gesagt.Sie war dabei, als es passierte.

Ich bin froh darüber. So warst du nicht allein.

Es war nicht deine Schuld.  
Auch nicht meine.  
Von unserer „Familie" hatte keiner Schuld.

Es waren die, die uns erschufen.

Sie haben Fehler gemacht. Es war ihre Schuld.  
Du bist tot. Nur weil du nicht perfekt warst.

Es war immer schwer für mich. Ich habe immer miterlebt, wie du leiden musstest.  
Ich habe immer mitbekommen, wenn es dir schlecht ging.

Wenn du wiederkamst. Zurück von deiner Bestrafung. Zurück zu uns. Deiner Familie. Und zu deiner Schwester.

Jack.

Ich habe mir immer Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich hoffe du bist dir dessen bewusst.

Als deine Anfälle schlimmer wurden. Wurden meine Sorgen um dich größer. Ich habe dich immer so geliebt.

Wer von uns hätte gedacht, dass sie dich töten würden?  
Keiner.

Ich hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass sie dir helfen würden, Jack. Die kleine, leise Hoffung. Die, die zuletzt stirbt.

Doch sie haben dir nicht geholfen. Sie haben dich getötet. Sie wollten nur Wissen. Was mit uns falsch ist.

Maxies Anfälle sind auch Schlimmer geworden. Ich will nicht, dass auch sie stirbt.  
Max ist eben zusammengebrochen.

Schützend stellen wir uns um sie.  
Die Wärter kommen. Und ein Aufseher.

Sie werden sie mitnehmen. So wie dich.

Das können wir nicht zulassen.

Dein Tod hat uns sehr schwer getroffen.  
Wir alle haben dich geliebt.

Zack greift einen Wärter an.  
Der Aufseher schreit ihn an.

Ich handle ohne nachzudenken. Ich will nur Max beschützen.  
Wenn Max sterben würde, das würde ich nicht überleben.

Ich nehme die Waffe des Aufsehers.  
Ich schieße in die Luft. Ein Warnschuss.

Die Männer bekommen Angst.  
Sie fürchten uns. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Das sie Angst vor uns haben? Hätten wir das gewußt, hätten wir uns schon früher gewehrt.  
Viel früher. Du wärst noch am Leben gewesen.

Ich weiß nicht, warum mich die Männer nicht erschossen haben. Wahrscheinlich wegen dir.

Du warst immer gegen Gewalt.  
Gegen das Töten.  
Du warst immer weicher als wir.  
Gutherziger.  
Freundlich.  
Du warst doch mein Bruder.  
Mein geliebter Bruder.  
Mein Jack.

Die Anderen und ich werden fliehen. Ohne dich.  
Du bist tot.  
Wir leben.  
Wir müssen weiter leben.  
Du würdest das wollen.

Das weiß ich.

Wir sind draußen auf dem Flur.  
Die Anderen folgen mir. 

Sie vertrauen mir.  
So wie du mir. Und ich dir.

Plötzlich geht ein Scheinwerfer an.  
Kurzzeitig bin ich geblendet.

Lydecker. Auch ihm haben wir vertraut. Er hat uns verraten. Er hat dich töten lassen.

Er richtet eine Waffe auf mich.  
Soll ich ihn töten?

Nein, dass hättest du nicht gewollt. Du willst keine Rache. Du willst deinen Frieden.

Doch du wartest auf mich. Hab ich Recht?

Wahrscheinlich schon. Ich weiß es nicht.

Jack.  
Mein Jack.  
Mein Zwilling.  
Mein zweites Ich.  
Mein Spiegelbild.

Du wartest auf mich?  
Warte nicht.

Ich komme.


End file.
